Guilty Genes
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Severus Snape is a half-blood - half wizard and half merman, and he hates Baby Harry Potter with a passion. AU. NOT my usual nice fluff! Rated T because of bad language and attempted murder. A drabble.


**Guilty Genes****  
by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_Warnings: AU, bad language, attempted murder. Stupid oneshot, written whilst being sick in a sleepless night._

* * *

Severus looked at the baby with messy black hair and emerald green eyes in disdain. Knowing that it was important to prove to all members of the Order of the Phoenix that he was on the light side and merely spying on the Dark Lord, he had spent many hours to prepare his speech for the first Order meeting, to which he had ever been invited. However, in the middle of his explanations, the one-year-old king of the assembly, Harry Potter, had seen fit to make the bowl with Molly Weasley's lemon meringue float upwards and empty itself over his, Severus' head. '_Of course in order to divert everyone's attention to himself_,' Severus thought in pure hatred for the boy, who was sitting on his cheering father's lap with a delighted expression on his small face.

In fact, the boy's mother, Lily Evans, had once been married to Severus. Hardly anyone was aware of this. As far as Severus knew, the Mediwitch at Hogwarts, Poppy Pomfrey, to whom they both had a good relationship since their first Hogwarts year, as well as her best friend, Professor Minerva McGonagall, were the only magical persons, with whom they had shared their secret. It was not that they had willingly ended their relationship; however, due to his task of spying on the Dark Lord, Severus had realised that it was too dangerous for Lily to remain with him and had suggested that she should separate from him and marry James Potter in order to stay safe for the time being. During the following months, Severus had really tried to remain strong at the sight of his Lily being together with his childhood enemy; however, he just could not help hating the offspring from that relationship with a passion, especially when it became evident that the boy possessed an extremely strong magic.

HP

Two months after the incident at the Order meeting, Lily was gone, due to the hand of the Dark Lord, and the insufferable baby had become the hero of Britain's magical world. '_Little bastard_,' Severus thought with hatred for the one-year-old orphan. '_He should have died instead of my Lily_.'

He very absentmindedly taught his classes in the morning after that fateful night, unable to shake the thought of the small boy, who possessed Lily's green eyes, off his mind. '_I never want to see that annoying fucker again_,' he decided and engrossed himself in making a detailed plan, nearly allowing his students to blow up the dungeons, while his attention was diverted.

Late at night, when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall returned from Little Whinging, where they had placed the baby on a Muggle doorstep, Severus quietly left the castle and apparated to the Dursleys' residence, not even bothering to change his black robes into Muggle attire. "You little urchin," he whispered through clenched teeth as he grabbed the small bundle and apparated away from the spot.

A mere instant later, he arrived with his freight at a small cove on the Scottish coast, which was his favourite place in the world apart from Hogwarts. In fact, Severus was a half-blood – half wizard and half merman – and the only living being of his kind. On the one hand, he was not very communicative, and he preferred to be on his own; however, on the other hand, he sometimes could not help regret being the only half merman in the magical world. He frequented the cove during the weekends in order to spend some quality time in his merman form, which was essential for his well being.

Pushing all thoughts of Lily away, he tossed the small bundle into the sea, wondering if the boy's magic was strong enough to manoeuvre himself out of the situation.

Severus let himself sink to the sandy ground, leaning against a rock, and allowed the tears to flow over his cheeks. "Lily," he sobbed, "I loved you. I still love you. I shouldn't have let you go at that time."

'_If you loved her, why would you try to kill her son?_' the small voice at the back of his head, which used to annoy him at times when he just couldn't need it, spoke up.

'_That's true. What am I doing?_' Severus scolded himself, before he recalled, '_but he is a Potter_.'

'_He is Lily's child_,' the voice insisted.

Severus stared into the water, where the moon light was playing on the waves. All of a sudden, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop. The tail fin of a merman – a baby merman – was shimmering in the moon light in a well known emerald colour.

'_Lily's eyes in combination with my merman genes_,' Severus realised as he transformed to join his son in the nightly bath.

**The End****  
**


End file.
